


Camping (or The Vampire Who'd Stolen his Heart)

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Kinky Benny Lafitte, Kinky Dean Winchester, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Camping (or The Vampire Who'd Stolen his Heart)

_((They go camping and end up sharing the same tent)) (Sastiel, Denny, Crobby))_

_((Sam and Dean, Cas and Crowley sharing tents, Bobby on his own. Sam and Cas get together so sharing a tent. Dean won't share with Bobby or Crowley so they share and Dean is alone_ _until last minute (denny)_ _._ _denny smut_ _.))_

 

It was their first weekend off in months, and they were planning to use it wisely. Since they refused to leave Crowley alone in the bunker, they forced him to share a tent with Castiel. However, that changed in the days leading up to the camping trip. Dean walked into the library and saw Castiel sit in Sam's lap and kiss him deeply. He gagged and walked away, sitting in his bedroom. He grabbed his phone and sighed when he received no messages from the guy he'd been talking to. He was really hoping the guy, Benny, would come on the camping trip with them. He looked to his duffel in the corner, usually stuffed with hunting gear but actually packed with camping gear today. They'd agreed in the tent situation that because they only had 3, Dean would share with Sam, Cas would share with Crowley and Bobby would be alone, but that's all changed now. There's no way in hell Dean will share with Crowley, or Bobby because well, Crowley's a dick and Bobby snores. That's how it ended up with this sharing idea: Cas and Sam, Bobby and Crowley and Dean on his own. Or that was until at last minute, Benny agreed to go. 

The next day, Dean made sure that Cas and Crowley transported themselves to the campsite and Bobby and Sam sat in the back so Dean's 'friend' could ride up front with him. When they were all there, Crowley had already erected his and Bobby's tent, and was laid out inside. Dean got set putting his own tent up with Benny, while Castiel had already put his and Sam's up. 

 

Hours later and the sun had set around the forest. Dean was attempting to light a fire, which was made harder with Benny trailing his hand down Deans back. Crowley and Bobby were laid in their tent watching with smirks on their faces. Crowley snapped his fingers and smirked when Dean jumped, unintentionally laying himself on top of Benny.

 

"Well hello there" Benny grinned. Dean blushed and stammered as he stood up.  
"Shall we go for a walk?" Benny said, standing up. Dean nodded and smiled nervously. They eventually walked away, after Dean threw his jacket into the tent. He picked up the tube of lube when Benny wasn't looking and smirked, before walking away with him.

While Dean and Benny were walking through the forest, Crowley and Bobby were curled together next to the fire. Dean and Benny were walking along a trail close to a steam, surrounded by trees. Dean grinned and pushed Benny against the tree.

"Daddy, I've been a good boy since last week" Dean said, pulling Benny's hips close. Benny raised his eyebrows.  
"Have you really?" Benny said, grinning. Dean nodded and smiled.  
"Yes sir, I kept the toy in for four hours each day and didn't come. I filmed you a video like you asked, I did everything. So now, do I deserve a good hard fuck?" Dean begged. Benny grinned.  
"Lose the pants, do not touch" He said, voice deep and ordering. Dean complied, holding onto branches in the tree, wrapping his legs around Benny's neck and shoulders. Benny shoved Deans legs high, blowing cool air over the furled muscle. Dean threw his head back and moaned.  
"Quiet boy, you want to come, correct?" Benny growled. Dean nodded eagerly and bit his lip as Benny leant down once again. Dean’s hands clenched against Benny’s head, whimpering slightly.   
“Easy boy” Benny hissed. Dean panted and breathed deeply, one hand reaching around to hold onto a tree branch. Benny grinned and spread Dean with one finger.  
“You got lube?” Benny asked. Dean nodded and reached for his jeans on the branch, grabbing the tube from the pocket. Benny grinned and used some lube, but barely enough to prep Dean, knowing he loved the burn. Sure enough, when Benny gripped onto Dean’s hips and pushed in, the burn of barely enough lube and barely there prep made Dean moan like a wanton whore. He knew everyone within a 10-mile radius could hear him, but with the way Benny hit his prostate with every thrust, he couldn’t care less. He was soon begging to come, begging in a way Dean Winchester had never begged in his life. Benny grinned and reached down to create a ring with his fingers for Dean to fuck into. Sure enough, Dean fucked up into the ring until he came, spurts of come hitting Benny’s hairy chest. Benny groaned and fucked into Dean until he came, the come covering Dean’s walls. Benny panted and pinned Dean against the tree unintentionally.

Eventually, Benny pulled out and groaned as the come dripped down against the tree. He smirked and helped Dean to standing. He shifted and helped Dean pull his clothes on, kissing him gently.   
“Fuck you’re gorgeous” He groaned. Dean blushed and smiled, watching as Benny quickly redressed. He took his hand as they walked back up to the campsite. Sam smirked to him with a knowing look, so did Crowley. But Dean, he wasn’t ashamed.

Castiel was curled close to Sam, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Bobby and Crowley were cuddling in their tent, close enough to the fire that they could feel the heat while still managing to stop the tent from setting fire. Dean smiled softly. This was his life, and despite the ups and downs, he loved it. He sat on a log opposite Sam and Castiel, close to Dean and Benny’s tent, and curled close to the vampire who’d stolen his heart.


End file.
